Welcome to the Real World
by AWritersINTUITION
Summary: Brianna was having a good day until lunchtime. Then, she is suddenly caught in with demigods and monsters as she is whisked away to camp. When one of her best friends go missing, she is roped into the adventure of a lifetime.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- This is my second official story..no flames please!**

**Full summary: Brianna was having a good day until lunchtime. Then, she is suddenly caught in with demigods and monsters as she is whisked away to camp. When one of her best friends go missing, she is roped into the adventure of a lifetime as she sets off to find him and who she really is.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own PJO but I do own Brianna, Jacob, Carmen, Gina, Alex, Tristian, and Erica.**

* * *

How could this be? Why didn't she tell me this was going to happen? My life is officially ruined.

* * *

This _is_ one of those_ boring _days when you just want something exciting to happen…but then again in my case you don't do anything _too_ exciting. Manhattan Fine Arts Academy, or MFAA for short, has dance, singing lessons, art class and many more but it also has normal class. Some may say that is a exciting school, but the only exciting part are the dances, proms, pep rallies, and the recital. Yes, we have the occasional fun events, and maybe a gossip but other than that my school is dull.

Right now, I am in my Greek mythology class. This is the only class I don't fail in for some reason. Right now, our teacher, Mrs. Summers, is talking about the gods and goddess of Ancient Greece.

"Brianna, can you tell me what the names of the some gods and/or goddess are?" spoke Mrs. Summers.

I pushed my light brown hair out of my face, and as usual, I hesitate before answering the question. For some reason, all the pressure and eyes staring at me helped me answer the question.

"The gods/goddess are: Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Hades, Apollo, Artemis, Hermes, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Ares, Dionysus, Athena , Demeter, and Hestia," I recited from memory, proud that I actually knew this answer.

"Good job, Brianna!" Mrs. Summers said gladly.

Mrs. Summers was a nice teacher. She wasn't the type of teacher you expect to yell at you or anything. Mrs. Summers has brown hair and blue eyes and small mole on her cheek. She wasn't the "hottest teacher" as the boys in my class say.

While I was daydreaming, I saw a little piece of paper land on my desk. Inside the note said, _Want to come over after school? Everyone else is._ I knew who this note to be from, my best friend in the whole world, Jacob Gardener, but everyone calls him Jake. I have known him since 4th grade. Jake has short, sleek black hair that always falls into place, dark blue eyes with light blue flecks in them. It's something I have never seen before. He has pale skin and has a small scar on his eyebrow. Jake also has a chipped front tooth. I asked about it many times but the answer is always "_ When I was a little kid, I fell down some stairs and chipped my tooth..." _I never believed him but I didn't know the truth.

I finally realized that I had been staring into space. I break out my daze and see Jake giving me a _are-you-okay_ look. I look down and wrote on the ripped paper, _Sure. Can we walk home? _I pass the note back to Jake and he reads it and mouths okay. I thought about everyone else that Jake and I know. We just met them this year. Carmen, Gina, Alexander, Tristan, and Erica are the "_everyone else_" in the note. Matter of fact, Carmen was sitting right in front of me.

Carmen Martinez or Ariel was the first person I met out of all of them. She has long, curly dark brown hair, green eyes, and tan skin. She is one of those people that can always put a smile on your face, no matter what. Her favorite sport is swimming. She is addicted to it. She won first place in the state championship and second place in the country's championship. You probably know why we call her Ariel now, because of the little mermaid. She doesn't try to show it but she likes our friend, Tristan( who you will find more about later).

I was so anxious to get out of class. Then the bell rang signaling that its lunchtime. I waved to Ariel and rush to my locker. I finally arrive at locker 5482 and put in the combination lock 78459. I was reaching for my chemistry book which was after lunch. When I realized my friend, Erica, was opens her locker which is ironically two lockers down from mine. She is one of the friends that you would never want to loose.

Erica Watson or Eri has long blond hair with blue eyes. She loves shopping, not the way that regular girls do. She is obsessed with it. She loves makeup but only wears the natural kind. She is apart of the fashion department in our school. She is the one that the boys(except Jake) would drop dead for. Eri claims to know when people like each other. She claims that me and Jake like each other. We don't like each other, we just have..._a lot of chemistry and memories_.

My daydreaming was interrupted by the sound of Eri's voice.

"Hey, if you want to get in line before the other kids, you should start walking," Eri said with mockery.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah," was all my reply was.

* * *

We entered the cafeteria and rushed into the line. I reached for the pizza and fries and paid for my meal. Eri was behind me getting a salad. She says she has to keep her figure.

We look around for our friends. Out of the sea of heads and thunder of voices, Jake yelled, "Over here, guys." Eri and I walked to the table. There was Tristan, me, and Jake on one side and Eri, Ariel, Alexander and Gina on the other.

Alexander was fidgeting was his fingers. You see, he always needs to mess around with his hands. His face always looks like he has splotches of dirt and debris. His black hair always dirty. His eyes look like he has worked all night.

Gina finally breaks the silence. "So, what happened today?"

Gina is a nature freak. She has dark brown hair, and crystal green eyes. She is one of those people who is down-to-earth. Gina has one cat named Pat and three rabbits named Chewy, Fluffy, and Petey.

Tristan was just staring into spaces like always. He is probably planning his next prank. He is a mischevious blond haired and perky blue eyes boy that is always ready for the next prank.

I wanted to know what he was thinking because it was werid to see him so quiet. When Tristian is quiet, he is either thinking(something he doesn't do alot of) or thinking of food, and since it's pizza day and he is extremely hungry.

So to break the rhymatic chewing and swallowing sounds, I say, "Tristian."

Nothing...

"_Tristian," _

Tristian shakes his head like he was coming out a trance.

"Hey dude, what were staring at ?," I asked in confusion.

Tristian points towards the cafetria door, and says with his voice shaky, "THAT!"

Everyone turns to see what got our friend shaking in tears. When I turn around, I see the worst thing that you coulde possibly ever imagine. It looks like an old lady.

With wings.

It turns its head slowly, as from a horror movie, and stares me down. Finally, after a couple seconds, it shows a wickedly, evil grin, and says in an eerie tone, "Hello young demigods."

Oh my God...What is that supposed to mean?

* * *

**Review ;p;**

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**Love/hate it?**

**~LiLi**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- This is my second official story..no flames please!**

**Full summary: Brianna was having a good day until lunchtime. Then, she is suddenly caught in with demigods and monsters as she is whisked away to camp. When one of her best friends go missing, she is roped into the adventure of a lifetime as she sets off to find him and who she really is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, but I do own Brianna, Jacob, Carmen, Gina, Alex, Tristian, and Erica.**

**

* * *

**

There was a long, stunned silence.

Of course, Tristian would be the one to speak first. "Run!" he commanded, jumping from his seat and sprinting towards the door that would lead from the cafeteria to the the basketball court outside.

I didn't need to be told twice. I grabbed onto Jake's arm, and practically dragged him from our table. As soon as he gained his footing after stumbling for a little bit, he broke into a run beside me. I glanced back to check on my other friends, only to see that Gina and Alex had run to the door leading to the hall, and Carmen and Erica were heading towards the gym. Without even realizing it, Jake and I had caught up with Tristian as we burst through the doubles doors and were soon outside.

As the crisp, autumn air hit me dead on in the face, I grasped for Jake's hand instead of his arm, knowing that it would be easier to hold onto him that way. Tristian also grabbed my hand, and I didn't protest since I was dieing to get away from the freaky creature back in the cafeteria as much as them.

I heard the doors opened again, and when I glanced back, I noticed that the creature had chosen to follow us for some reason. Despite the old hag look about it, the creature was soon a few paces behind us.

"Split," he said quietly, silent enough for Tristian and I to be the only ones that heard him.

We ran straight at the basketball net, and it seemed like we were going to run right into it. At the last minute, both of my friends let go of my hand and veered in different directions as I just went around the red pole.

I ran straight for the soccer fields, not even glancing back to check on my friends. Knowing them, they could definitely take care of themselves. Well, Jake could, but Tristian on the other hand... he was probably a goner without a single serious bone in his body.

I was almost half way across the second soccer field, feeling as if I was about to pass out from exhaustion, when I suddenly head a voice crying out for help.

"Bri!" I heard a desperate voice scream, "We've got to help Tristian!"

I stopped dead in my tracks, and turned back around. Jake had been the one to yell, and he was running back in the direction of the creature. My gaze followed Jake's blue eyes, and I soon found my breath catching in my throat.

I saw Tristian facing the creature and a large stick was in his hand. He was holding it like it was a sword in his battle stance. I knew he was terrified but he wanted to be the macho man kind, of like Superman or Batman or whatever.

He raised his stick and tried to swipe the creature with it, but to his disadvantage, the creature moved back in one swift motion. The creature looked ready to kill Tristian. My friend stepped back, seeing the evilness in the creature's hollow-like black eyes. The creature saw Tristian hesitate and clawed him in his side.

Jake ran up beside me, and finally understood what was happening. He look determined to help his best friend in his time of need. Even though he was out of breath, he didn't want his best friend to be killed by an old hag.

He turned toward me with sadness in his eyes. I knew that he couldn't do much to help Tristian, but he knew he had to. He grabbed a medium-size rock from beside the field, and threw it at the beastly-hag to get its attention from Tristian. Too bad that Jake's plan didn't work, since the hag just kept her deathly gaze on Tristian.

Tristian finally realized that confronting the creature with only a stick was a bad idea. But, of course, that didn't stop him from being the stubborn boy he truly was. He charged at the creature and tried to hit it with his stick, but, much to his disappointment, his "amazing" plan was a fail. The creature only stumbled for a moment and when it regained it's footing, it gave a deathly glare.

Jake couldn't handle see his best friend take the pain and suffering the creature was doing to him, so he ran toward only to get pushed into a tree. I ran over to help my friend who might have suffer a minor concussion, no thanks to that old hag.

The creature seemed like it had had enough with all the sudden interruptions Jake was making. The next thing I knew, the creature hit Tristian square in the chest, sending him sprawling backwards onto the grass. The creature lashed its claws onto his shirt, and took off into the air with Tristian before disappearing behind the tall trees surrounding the school and fields.

* * *

Finally, Carmen and Erica returned from the gym to see Jake rubbing his head and Tristian nowhere to be found.

Carmen, looking confused as always, asked, "Did we miss something?" while pointing at wreckage to the greenery.

"Well, the hag was so busy fighting Tristian, so Jake tried to help, only to get knocked into a tree. The creature was ticked off so it flew away but not before grabbing Tristian and flying away," I said quickly, while regaining my breath.

Erica was still trying to understand everything, so all she could get to come out of her mouth was: "Oh."

Jake was sitting on the ground, mumbling under his breath. All I heard was, "I should have helped him more."

"You did everything you could do, don't blame yourself for this," I added while trying to comfort him.

Erica looked stunned, Carmen was looking over to the trees, as if the creature would come back and Tristian would be fine, Alex looked blank and angry, and Gina's mouth was hanging open in shock.

"No, this is not happening," Carmen finally stated. "This is all one of my stupid dreams, and you guys just happen to be in it."

Gina pinched Carmen really hard, who yelped and glared at her friend in surprise. "Do you still think you're dreaming?" she snapped.

"You didn't have to do _that_!" Carmen growled angrily.

Erica demanded, "So how are we going to find Tristian?"

Carmen and Gina stopped arguing just for a second to glance at Erica. "I don't know!" they both snapped at once. Gina continued on. "It's not like we know what took him in the first place!"

"Girls, calm down," Alex growled angrily, coming to stand in between the three.

"Yes, you all should calm down," an amused voice said from behind me.

I froze, as did the rest of my friends, before whipping around. Two girls stood there, both looking equally amused. They were both about sixteen or seventeen, both with really dark tans and dark hair, but their eyes were different. One girl's eyes were a startling, electric blue, and the other girl had sea green eyes that seemed to match Carmen's. They both looked like they had a lot in common, but they were still different somehow.

"Who- Who are you?" I stuttered out before anyone could regain their composure.

The blue-eyed girl smiled a little. "My name is LiLi, and this is my best friend and cousin, Sam." The girl, apparently named LiLi, gestured at the other girl beside her. LiLi's voice sounded new, so I knew that Sam must have been the first one to speak.

"And what do you two happen to want?" Jake asked curiously, a hint of wariness in his voice as he came to stand beside me.

"Well, we're here to help you," Sam said, matter of fact. "We're going to take you guys to camp."

* * *

**Well, there's my second chapter! I hope that you guys liked it, since it took me forever to write and while for my beta to finish with. **

**Speaking of my beta, she's started to draw pictures of the characters that we plan to post on deviantart, so if you're interested in that, stay tuned for more!**

**~LiLi**


	3. The Weirdest Moments of My Life

**A/N- This is my second official story..no flames please!**

**Full summary: Brianna was having a good day until lunchtime. Then, she is suddenly caught in with demigods and monsters as she is whisked away to camp. When one of her best friends go missing, she is roped into the adventure of a lifetime as she sets off to find him and who she really is.**

**_Disclaimer: Read my pen name.. it says LiLi... does LiLi sound like a guy name to you because I checked it's not._**

* * *

Chapter 3: Weirdest Moments of My Life!

We all looked at "LiLi and Sam" with confusion. Jake was the first to speak up.

"Did you just say what I think you just said?"

Carmen chimed in with a shocked look on her face, "Camp is in the summer. Last time I checked it was April, not June."

LiLi seemed to have a urgent look on her face, like she was in a hurry. Sam was the one to answer Carmen's smart remark.

"Look, you can either come with us, or you can wait for that Kindly to come back. It's your choice."

I answered without any hesitation, "We're going with you."

Alex hadn't said anything lately, so I was surprised to hear him speak, "Yeah, at least we can stay away from that old hag. But what about Tristian?"

I don't think anyone had thought about that for a while, or they probably didn't want to think about it. But from look on LiLi's face, it seemed like we should stop with the questions.

"We will answer your questions when we are safe. Now come on and follow us," LiLi said with a demanding voice.

We all ran towards the front of the school without any arguments or hesitations. We stopped in front of a van. I couldn't understand the writings, but when I strained my eyes, it seemed to read "Delphi Strawberry Company."

I hopped into the van and sat in the second seat in the front. Jake sat in the seat next to me and Carmen, Erica, Alex, and Gina filled in the back seats. LiLi sat in the driver's seat and Sam sat in the passengers' seat. LiLi turned the van's keys and we drove off down a highway.

While LiLi was driving, Jake whispered, "Where do you think this so-called "camp" is?"

I answered him, knowing I had no idea whatsoever, "I don't know, maybe you should ask the two chicks that seem to know where the _heck they're going!_"

Jake took my advice. He leaned his head in the aisle so they could hear him clearly.

"So... LiLi... Sam... where in the world are we going?"

Sam turned her head slightly and answered, "We are going to Camp Half-Blood which, before you ask, is in Long Island."

Erica spoke from the back of the van, "What is Camp Half-Blood?"

" It is a place where young demigods are trained to fight monsters and _try_to be safe," LiLi said with her eyes glued to the road.

Gina spoke next. "But we are not demigods, are we?"

Sam looked uncomfortable, as if she'd had this conversation many times but still wasn't used to the truth herself. "Yes you are. If you weren't, the Kindly One wouldn't have come after you."

Alex asks, "What are demigods anyway?"

"Heroes, idgit," Sam retorts. "Do you pay attention at all in class?"

"Yes, yes I do," Alex seethed.

"Well then, if you were _smart and paid attention_," Sam went on as if she'd never hear him, "you'd know that demigods are the children of a mortal and a god. A _Greek_ god, in case you were about to be stupid and ask."

"I'm not stupid!" Alex snapped angrily.

"Are you really sure?" Sam asked innocently.

Gina giggled at Sam's snarky comments with Alex's short temper. "Sam's right, Alex," she said. "You don't normally pay attention in any class except for wood shop."

"Not true," Alex protested. "I listen in math class."

"Oh, and is that all?" LiLi asked sarcastically.

Everyone in the van laughed, including me. Alex sank back into his seat, his cheeks turning pink as his eyes narrowed murderously at the two older girls in the font of the van.

"I hate them so much," Alex grumbled angrily at me.

I laughed. "Well, maybe they don't like us either," I whispered quietly.

Alex whispered back, " I wonder why? We didn't do anything to them. The weird chicks barely know us."

I thought about what Alex said. I noticed he was staring at me.

"I am guessing there is something that they aren't telling us."

"Maybe because, even though no one knows you, the two 'weird chicks' are aware of a problem that your existence has caused," Sam snapped angrily.

"Seriously, it's not smart to talk about people that can kill you in many different ways with hardly leaving a trace," LiLi said quickly, glaring at Sam warningly, her tone with a dangerous edge in it.

"Well, you are not telling us why we are going to the crazy camp," Alex snapped. With his red cheeks they looked like they were on fire. "And how is our exsistence a problem?"

LiLi chuckled with a hint of a smirk, "Alright, hot head, you will find out when we get to camp with is soon. So don't throw a fit back there."

I didn't even care what LiLi was saying anymore. I let my focus wander off from the LiLi and Alex fight, and I noticed that Jake was sitting all alone in the back seat. I wondered why he wasn't in the action that was still happening the front of the van. He seemed like he was in another world. So I got up from seat slowly, wobbly from the bumpy road, and walked over to him down the aisle of the van. He finally noticed me, when I was in front of him. He gave a small smile which I thought was always cute.

_Why am I thinking like that?_

_Because you like him_, a small voice in the back of my head whispered.

My nose scrunched a little as a smiled forcefully at Jake. _Shut your cake hole, voice_, I mentally snapped.

"Why are you scrunching your nose like that?" Jake asked.

I frowned a little. "No reason," I lied.

Jake's eyes scanned me for a moment, as if trying to figure out if I was lying or not. I felt my cheeks burn a little, and I quickly shook my head, trying to cover my blush with my hair.

The van suddenly went over a very rough bump, and I pitched forward, falling directly into Jake's lap. Jake jumped a little, surprised with the sudden connections. Instinctively, his arms reached around me, pulling me closer to him. I reeled back a little, surprised by the sudden flame that crept into my cheeks. Jake helped me up, and it was only then that I realized that Carmen had seen the whole thing, her green eyes wide.

"Sorry," I muttered before going to squish in next to Carmen.

No one else had seen the little situation, but I could see that a smile was tugging at the corner of Jake's mouth. I buried my face in Carmen's shoulder, feeling really embarrassed that she had seen everything. My friend put her arm around me, and I looked up to see her grinning slyly.

"I hate you," I muttered.

My friend's grin turned into a sarcastic smirk. "Ah, I love you too, bestie!" She grinned again, her eyes flashing to Jake. "But I guess that position is already filled by a certain someone."

I whacked Carmen's arm, glaring at her with a murderous glint in my eyes. Carmen was completely oblivious to it all as she bobbed her head to the music that Sam and LiLi were playing while looking out the window. I could have sworn that she grinned when she thought I wasn't looking, but I thought it had been my eyes playing a trick on me when the grin had disappeared a second later.

"Sorry about the bump!" LiLi called from the front of the van.

"Yeah, this chick is very scary when driving, ain't she?" Sam teased.

"Shut up," LiLi snapped, grinning ear to ear.

And that's basically how the rest of the car ride went. The next thirty minutes were filled with LiLi and Sam's teasing quips, Jake's still-forming smile, Carmen grinning like an idiot, and the butterflies in my stomach never dying down.

"We're here," LiLi said eventually.

"Finally!" Sam sighed before turning in her seat and sweeping us all in her gaze.

LiLi parked the van in a gravel parking lot, and then turned with Sam. They were both grinning, and they seemed almost identical for a moment, even though they were completely different.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood."

* * *

**Well, that's about it. I hope I get some more reviews than last time. :)**

**~LiLi**


	4. Camp HalfBlood

A/N- This is my second official story..no flames please!

**Full summary: Brianna was having a good day until lunchtime. Then, she is suddenly caught in with demigods and monsters as she is whisked away to camp. When one of her best friends go missing, she is roped into the adventure of a lifetime as she sets off to find him and who she really is.**

**_Disclaimer: Read my pen name.. it says LiLi... does LiLi sound like a guy name to you because I checked it's not._**

* * *

Chapter 4: Camp Half-Blood

I ran as fast I could to get away from the consent bickering that I had dealt with for hours. I stopped to rest from all the running I did, to finally realize that I had climbed a hill. I looked down the side I came from to see my friends, LiLi, and Sam a few feet away from me. So I thought that I should sit on the grass and relax for a while. It was quiet until.._ CLANG! CLANG!. _It sounded like metal colliding against each other. I realized it was coming from the opposite side of the hill. I got up from my spot on the grass and walk over to the top of the hill. I looked down to see cabins lined in a U-shape, a big wooden house that was fit for twelve people and many other attractions.

After a couple of minutes of staring at the sights, I felt someone come up behind me and hug me. I jumped forward a little and turned around to the one and the only, Jacob Gardener.

I sighed, relieved it wasn't someone else. "Don't scare me like that!" I said, exasperated after recovering from the initial shock of it all.

Jake smiled and replied, "Sorry for startling you but LiLi and Sam are eager to show us around the camp. So they wanted to come and get you up from your daydreaming pose."

I smiled in return and responded, "Okay, I will be there in a second."

"Okay, just don't take too long. I don't want LiLi and Sam to have yet_ another_ fit."

Then Jake turned around in a one swift motion to go join the others. I stayed the same spot for a minute or so. Until I heard LiLi shout, "Brianna, if you don't come down here, we are going to have a _serious _issue."

I didn't think she was serious, so I rolled my eyes. Then, I noticed the sword that she held in her hand, waving it threateningly at me while Sam held up a pretty heavy looking shield.

Needless to say, I didn't need another warning. So I ran down the hill and stood in between Erica and Carmen.

LiLi sighed with relief. Then Sam interrupted the silence, "Thanks Brianna for _FINALLY_ joining us. Now, off to take this tour."

The two older girls turned to Camp Half-Blood, smiles on their faces. If something so great could make two people that seemed to have really no other joy in life smile, I knew that I would love it here.

LiLi started at the big wooden house I had saw earlier. We entered through the side door. LiLi took us to an upstairs room where a middle-aged man in a wheel-chair and a drunkard were sitting at a table playing cards.

The wheel-chair man turned towards with a smile on his face. He greeted us with a nod of his head, "Welcome back LiLi and Sam. I see your quest was a success."

LiLi and Sam gave each other awkward glances. Sam replied with slight disappointment in her voice, "Not quite, Chiron."

The wheel-chair man or Chiron looked from LiLi and Sam to my friends and I. "Wasn't there suppose to be another young man?"

LiLi responded, "Yes, Chiron, but a fury attacked and took him away, so we might need a quest to get him back."

Chiron stood with a puzzled look on his face. After a couple of seconds, which were the most awkward seconds of my life, Chiron finally answered. "Why don't you take them to dinner and we will figure this situation out later? Good day, young demigods."

* * *

After we left the "Big House", we arrived at the Dining Pavilion. LiLi told us that when we receive our food to go toward the fire in the middle of the room and give a portion of our food to the gods. And also if we get thirsty to think about the drink and it will appeared in our cups. I am still shaky about the "gods" thing but it will be all right. I walked up toward the fire pit.

I threw most of my fries into the fire, and walked away. I didn't know what else to do. Thanks to the _hospitality _here. I saw Jake sitting with Erica, Gina and Alex. I wondered where Carmen was but that left my mind instantly when she arrived at the table seconds before I did.

I sat down in front of Jake and beside Carmen. To my surprise, the room was very quiet. It was strange because it was very noisy earlier. So I whispered towards Erica, "What's up with the noise level in here?"

She pointed toward the crowd of kids. I finally understood what to do so I turned around to see everyone staring at our table. It was like we were a germ-infested vermin. I slowly turned back toward the table to start eating my lunch. When I looked at Jake, there was a misty lightning bolt of his head. Then I turned toward the others. Erica had a misty dove, Alex had a fire, Carmen had a trident, and Gina had some sort of grain.

Just out of curiosity, I looked over my head to see a lyre over my head. Chiron stood up from his seat at the head table and bowed his head. He spoke, "Hail Jacob Gardener, son of Zeus, king of the gods and skies. Hail, Carmen Martinez, daughter of Poseidon, god of the oceans. Hail, Alexander Hammett, son of Hephaestus, god of fire. Hail, Gina Haraway, daughter of Demeter, goddess of harvest. And Hail, Brianna Ramos, daughter of Apollo, god of music and healing.

_Oh, this just got really creepy, really fast.

* * *

_

**Well, that is the end. Thanks I'mAnIdiotButWhoCares for beta-ing my story. Review, please?**

**Until, the installment of _Welcome to the Real World_.**

**XOXO,**

**LiLi**


	5. Lineage

A/N- This is my second official story..no flames please!

Heyy Lovely Readers! Sorry I have not been updating for a while because I had writers block and I have been focusing on get on the JV cheerleading team and soccer team! And I made both! But tomorrow my school starts so I won't updating as much as I would like, but with the help of ImAnIdiotButWhoCares! You wil have another chapter before September hits! ON TO THE DISCLAIMER!

**Full summary: Brianna was having a good day until lunchtime. Then, she is suddenly caught in with demigods and monsters as she is whisked away to camp. When one of her best friends go missing, she is roped into the adventure of a lifetime as she sets off to find him and who she really is.**

**_Disclaimer: Read my pen name.. it says LiLi... does LiLi sound like a guy name to you because I checked it's not._**

* * *

Chapter 5: Lineage

_Now what?_, I thought. With everyone still acting like mini stalking mannequins, Chiron walked over to our table with five kids. I was still in shock from the recent events.

I thought I needed to ask Chiron the questions that had been running through my mind. "Chiron, do you think you can tell us what the hell is going on here?"

Chiron's face scrunched up to a bit of a frown, probably about the smart remark I just made, but he will get over it.

"Well Brianna, you and your friends have been Claimed by your god parents."

We all looked back and forth at each other with puzzled expressions. Chiron seemed to realize that we had no idea what to do next.

Chiron broke the awkward silence, "Alisha, Samantha, Zachary, Katie, Gwen, and Anna, please come here."

LiLi, Sam, and the others came forth toward Chiron. The middle-aged man whispered something to the 6 teenagers. They all seemed to be at least sixteen or seventeen.

Chiron stopped whispering and projected his voice, "Young demigods, return to your normally scheduled lunch."

In a matter of seconds, the room that was once so quiet that a needle could drop on the ground and you could hear it, was aroused with so much noise that it sounded like an herd of buffalo.

That left my friends and I standing in the middle of the room with some random teenagers and Chiron.

"Since you have been claimed by your godly parents, you will be separated according to the gods. Jacob, you will go to the Zeus cabin with Alisha Brown. Unfortunately, your other sister, Thalia, is not here. She is a Huntress of Artemis and only visits the camp on rare occasions. "

LiLi - or Alisha - grabbed Jake by the arm with a sympathetic look on her face._ Why so nice to him but not to the rest of us? _They left out of the Dining Pavilion toward the Zeus cabin in the center of the camp. Then after they left Chiron started to talk again:

"Carmen, you will rest in the Poseidon cabin with Samantha Matthews. You have another sibling named Perseus Jackson, or better known as Percy, but he is visiting his mother for the time being."

Samantha - or Sam - took Carmen the same way that LiLi took Jake but towards a different cabin.

"Alexander, you will be heading off toward the Hephaestus cabin with Zachary Thorne. He will also show you the forge. But he will take you after lunch since your siblings are here. So run along now."

Alex and Zach turned towards the crowd of people and walked toward a table full of kids that was off to the side a little. Once I saw Alex sit down, I was sure he was going to make plenty of friends even though he is a little shy.

"Gina, you will be heading to the Demeter cabin with Katie Gardener. You do the same as your friend, Alexander, since your siblings are here as well."

Katie took Gina by the hand and rushed towards what I assume was the Demeter table. Some of the girls seemed very anxious for Gina to join them.

"Erica, you will be joining the Aphrodite cabin with Gwen Carrington. I think you will join in very well."

Gwen turned towards Erica with an excited look on her face. They ran over to the Aphrodite table with gleaming smiles on both of faces. When the two girls reached the table, all you could hear were the excited squeals and screams from the other Aphrodite girls, or should I say the "mini Barbies".

For a moment, I almost wished that Carmen was there. She'd make some smart remark about their IQ's being lower than their age or the number of boyfriends they had.

Stupid Carmen, rubbing her weirdo attitude off on my like that.

Shaking my head, I cleared all thoughts of the daughter of Poseidon from my head. As much as I would have loved her weird comedic relief and company that always seemed to make me forget my problems, I needed to face up to the situation.

Demigods are real. Check.

Monsters are real. Check.

The freakin' _Greek gods_ are real. Double check.

Tristian is gods-know where. Check.

And now my friends and I have to go save his sorry ass.

Again, check.

Now we have to train like crazy until we're prepared for it.

"Come on," a soothing voice murmured, snapping me out of my reverie. Anna, if I recalled correctly, was beaming at me with a smile that rivaled the sun. "I should probably show you around."

I nodded dumbly, not bothering to really pay attention as Anna went into long lectures on the tour. I just sort of tuned her out and focused on one thing.

I needed to get my friend back, even if it killed me.

* * *

Hours later, I found myself in the Big House, slamming my fist down on the table in front of Chiron. The horse guy looked up at me, quirking a curious eyebrow.

"Ah, Brianna," he said, feigning surprise. "What brings you here?"

"You already know," I said dismissively. "I heard that people get quests here, and I need one to go save Tristian."

Chiron shook his head sadly. "I'm afraid I can't allow you to go on a quest right now. You only just got to camp today, and you're not even properly trained. Now that you are aware of your lineage, monsters will be more aware of you, and you could very possibly get killed if you're not trained properly."

"So you're saying that I have to wait to save Tristian in order to train? How does that make sense? If I take too long, he could - !" I abruptly cut off, not wanting to face the harsh reality as the words_ he could die_ stuck in my throat.

Frustrated, I shook my head. "Chiron, you don't understand," I said, my voice begging, pleading, on the edge of desperation. "I _need_ to go save him. He was protecting us, and Carmen will cry forever if I don't get that idiot back, and Alex and Jake will be missing their other member for the Insane Friends Trio, and - "

"Calm down, Brianna," Chiron interrupted. My mouth snapped shut with a light click of teeth. "I know that you want to go after him, but train first, or else you could lose all of your friends, and yourself."

We had a little stare down for a moment. "Fine," I growled, stomping out of the room.

I didn't get two steps away from the Big House door until I found myself tripping over something. Arms wrapped around me, keeping me up, and setting me back on my feet as I met a pair of blue eyes, and a pair of bright green, shining with un-shed tears.

"Brianna, you clueless idiot!" Carmen sniffled, tackling me in a hug. Jake beamed as I looked over my friend's shoulder of brown curls.

"I can't believe you were brave enough to go in their and do that!" my friend continued to ramble, pulling away with a big, cheesy grin on her face.

Jake continued to beam. "Yeah, Ariel and I have been getting up the courage to go in their since we were claimed!"

I smiled back at my friends. "Don't worry about it. Wanna know why?" Carmen quirked an eyebrow at me questioningly, waiting for me to go on. "We're going to train and train, and train some more, and we're going to go on that stupid quest, and we are going to save Tristian. You up for it?"

"Absolutely!" the two answered simultaneously, their grins widening.

And for a moment, everything felt okay again.

But just for a moment.

* * *

**A/N: oooooo A cliffhanger! Okay First and foremost, I need to really thank ImAnIdiotButWhoCares (Sam) because without her this chapter wouldnt have been posted until like October! She is an AMAZING friend & AN EVEN BETTER WRITER! So After You Review For This Lovely Chapter, You Check Her Stories Out!**

**HIT THE PRETTY LITTLE BUTTON THAT WILL GIVE YOU UNLIMITED WISHES!  
**

**~LiLi**


End file.
